Shipping Memes
by passwordrawr
Summary: Found this on (reregniL)'s story. TRY IT OUT. 15 VERY short little stories. If this becomes popular I can rewrite them as one-shots, 1000 words. Reviews appreciated, criticism needed.


**A/N: I found this on reregniL's story.**

**Name ten of your favorite shipping. Do not go ahead until you finish. Characters can be repeated in the shipping, and some can be your unique shipping (but must not contain any OCs).**

**1. Agencyshipping**

**2. Mangaquestshipping**

**3. Specialshipping**

**4. Commonershipping**

**5. Visorshipping**

**6. Franticshipping**

**7. Oldrivalshipping**

**8. Dualrivalshipping**

**9. Soulsilvershipping**

**10. That's it. (ChessShipping?)**

**Let the meme begin.**

* * *

**001... Both 4 and 9 are at a food fight. Who would win?**

Let's see...

Not one of the other trainers there knew how they got in a food fight... so they simply stared at the flying food in the living room. It was rather quite strange.

Silver and Lyra were flinging random food at Platina (who was returning fire) and Dia... (Who was simply eating all the food near him) Suddenly, the Sinnoh Dex holders stopped, and went silent. Silver and Lyra suspiciously raised their heads above their cover and checked to see if they were still there.

"DIA'S ONE-AND-ONLY MACH ONE RICE BALL THROW!"

A rice ball shot through the air and smacked into the Johto residents, knocking them down onto the ground. They were pelted by Dia a few more times before they held their hands up in submission. "Okay, you win..."

Platina and Diamond smiled and helped them up to their feet, and all was forgiven.

Except... "HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THIS MESS?!"

Ruby's voice blasted into the room, making everyone jump.

"..." The others glanced around at the wreck that was Ruby's room. "Sorry...ummmm...Bye." They ran past him in a mad scramble, out the doors and windows.

"GET BACK HERE!"

**002... 5, 6, and 3 are all in a date.**

Ooooh...

Nate and Rosa sweatdropped at the scene before them. They had met some of their seniors at the movies, and were coincidentally watching the same one.

On one hand, Red and Yellow were peacefully taking in the cinema, Yellow leaning on Red's shoulder. An adorable sight that was often seen by the Dexholders.

On the other... Sapphire and Ruby were arguing. Loudly.

"Shhhh! We're in the movies!"

"You're the one being too loud!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

This escalated until they were kicked out.

All three couples.

The eldest two took it the best, not getting angry and trying to calm down the younger pair, _still_ arguing after getting kicked out. Now on whose fault it was. After a little while, Rosa had joined in, blaming it on both of them while they tried to defend themselves.

It ended when Red hit his limit and shoved the two bickering Hoenn trainers together, making them kiss and turn bright red.

The silence was gratifying.

**003... 7 is in a dire situation. Would 1 help them?**

"EEEEEEEK!" Blue's scream echoed throughout the hotel.

"What's wrong?" White's head popped out from behind the door, after a few seconds.

"My clothes - They're... they're gone!" White gasped and ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Black and Green walked through the open door, finding the girls looking hysterical as they turned over the couch mattress.

"My clothes have been stolen! Help me!" Blue cried, then returned to searching for her (no doubt expensive) clothes.

"Oh. I took them to the hotel's laundry room with Black. Why didn't you ask before?" Green's calm expression showed no hint of a joke.

The smack of palms upon foreheads was heard.

**004... Write 2 in an awkward situation.**

Silver walked into the office, calling out, "Crystal? I need the..." His voice trailed off as he stared at Crystal being pinned down by Gold. (And _this _time it wasn't an accident, because she was kissing him.) They broke apart, redder than his own hair, stammering out reasons and excuses. Silver rolled his eyes, scanned the desk, picked out a paper and left them still tripping over their words. He locked the door behind him, muttering, "Get a room and use protection..." as he noticed exactly _where_ Gold's hands were touching.

**005... Oh no, 8 is now under arguing and disagreement. How will they solve it? (this is really bad.)**

"No... I'm pretty sure you lost the bet and have to pay."

"No... I'm pretty sure _you _lost the bet and _you_ have to pay."

"Uh huh. Well you're supposed to be a gentleman and_ pay for dinner._"

"And _you're_ supposed to not be a lying manipulator.

"Touche."

"Touche."

And Blue leaned and kissed him, leaving him there by himself to pay the bill.

"Pesky woman," Green muttered, slapping down a few bills on the table.

**006... Make one member from each 5 and 10 make out. How would the other member react?**

** ...NO! They _could_ have mistaken them for the other... BUT NO.**

**007... 4 is on a vacation. And 6 had to stop them. How are they going to do so?**

Platina raised an eyebrow at her seniors. "You need me not to go on the cruise in June?"_  
_

"Uhhh... Well..." _We__ can't tell her we planned a surprise party for her anniversary of being a Dexholder!_

"Why?"

"We... we thought that we should all hang out as an anni-" Ruby slapped his hand over Sapphire's mouth, saying, "I mean.. What she means is..."

Platina shook her head. "I know you were planning a party for me as an anniversary for being a Dexholder... that's why I was going on the cruise. Everyone was invited. It should have arrived today.

Ruby turned to Sapphire. "You forgot."

Platina sweatdropped as they started to fight.

**008... Why is 7 afraid of 3?**

Although neither admitted it, they were scared of the couple Blue had dubbed_ "SpecialShipping."_ (Blue: Because they're special!)

They were their best friends, yet totally terrified of them. For one, Red was known as the Battler - 6 powerful pokemon, dwarfing all of the other's backed his impressive power. Yellow, though very sweet and kind, could be very scary. Her own pokemon never showed their true power, and her powers had grown, giving her telekinesis, and the ability to heal humans as well as pokemon.

**009... 10 is having a baby. How would 1 and 9 react?**

...I broke it. So now it's 1 is having a baby, how would 9 react? (Oh joy, I hate writing for people I can't write for)

So when Black and White announced their incoming child, the Pokedex owners all clapped Black on the back and hugged White. (with some variations)

The only difference was Silver randomly calling out, "How is a baby made, anyway?"

The rest of the group promptly did a variation of a facepalm, blushed to the roots of their hair, or stared dumbfounded at the Johto trainer. "So you want to know how _that_ happens..." Gold put a hand on his shoulder before getting smacked by Crys.

Eventually they cleared out and forced Blue (since she was his sister-like figure) to tell him.

He couldn't look at anyone for the next few days.

**010... One of 6 is very sick/injured. Write about their reactions.**

Sapphire shivered in bed, as Ruby rolled his eyes. "Only you would stay out in the rain. And _play in it._"

"It's not my fault! I never get sick!"

"Uh huh. Here." Ruby grabbed a self-made quilt and draped it over her.

Sapphire weakly curled up, sniffling under the sheets.

"Get well soon... I'll go make some soup." Ruby got up and left, closing the door softly.

Sapphire smiled, absently touching the golden ring on her left hand.

**011... 2 was making out. 10 walked in.**

Similar to 4. (I'm just gonna use Black and White because I don't think writing about Touko and Touya would fit.)

Black walked into the lab, dragging along White. "C'mon! Gold told me to be here 30 minutes ago!"

The walked through an open door to find Gold pinned on the wall by Crystal, and they were kissing. (quite passionately) White squeaked and closed the door, red-faced as they heard Crystal moan through the door. They left quickly, muttering "There's always next time. I can wait - especially if I don't see _**that**_."

They reached their shared hotel room when White smirked, and pushed Black against the wall. "Let's see how good _you _are at this," she said as she leaned in, lips locking.

"Hey Black, I-" Gold's voice briefly interrupted, before the door slammed shut.

They ignored that.

**012... 8 is extremely pissed at 3.**

(I can't.)

Cheren pushed his glasses up. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME RED?"

Said Champion was being chased by an extremely angry Cheren.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD AGREED TO BURN THAT TO ASHES!"

"I'm sorry! Blue blackmailed me! I couldn't help it!"

"Blue?"

"Yes. Blue."

"I have a plan."

Exactly 2 hours later the two boys walked out of Blue's temporary house, leaving a pale Blue and an unconscious Green. (If you're nice I might PM you.)

**013... 7, 8, and 2 are playing** **Tag**

Gold ran around the park, trying to chase the other dexholders. "Get back here!" Blue danced out of the way, and he saw Green climb into the tree nearby. Cheren in Bianca were out of sight.

Crystal snickered from behind her hiding place - squeezed between between two rocks. _He'll never find me he- _"Boo." She squeaked, and could _feel_ his smirk.

"Got you, Super Serious Gal!"

She took a deep breath. "WHERE THE HELL SO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!"

"I'm sorry!"

(turned into Mangaquest - bwahahaha.)

**014... 1 and 4 are having a Double Battle.**

(darn, I wanted to do Red.)

"Fire Pledge!" "Grass Pledge!"

The two attacks combined and formed a storm of burning leaves, trapping Dia's Torterra and Platina's Empoleon.

"Now!" Emboar slammed into Torterra with it's Heat Crash, knocking it down.

"Attack back!" Empoleon released a Hydro Pump, barely missing Emboar.

"Cover fire, Amanda!" White's Serperior shot out a Leaf Storm, hitting Empoleon and Torterra, though their defenses protected them from most damage.

Torterra stomped the ground, causing an Earthquake, disrupting Emboar's foothold.

"Oh no!" The ground beneath the Fire Pig pokemon cracked and swallowed it up. "Emboar, break it with Brick Break!"

It broke out and breathed a Flamethrower at the Sinnoh starters, as Amanda followed with Hidden Power.

These were dispersed by a Razor Leaf and a Metal Claw.

"Empoleon, Surf!"

A wave of water rose and crashed down on Emboar, knocking him out for the count.

Torterra's Toxic and the Mach Razor Leaf finished the Serperior.

"We won!" Platina high-fived Diamond, and the Unova trainers returned their pokemon.

"Thanks for the training, Sorry to bother you."

"Not at all. It's fun to have a little battle between friends sometimes."

They shook hands

"After Emboar gets healed, I'm gonna challenge Red!" Black rushed off to presumably heal his pokemon, White chasing after him.

**015... 5 and 9 meets one of your OC. Will they get along?**

** I never use OC's, and I use them as background characters only. (SKIPPED)**

**A/N: Did you enjoy? What I thought?**

**1. How it started I have no idea. I included the mach throw for laughs, I imagine Dia just eating all the food and ignoring the fight.**

**2. Special - sweet and lovey Frantic - Argue/bicker, Visor - in between. It's pretty realistic to me.**

**3. I had to make something up. I can't write most of these.**

**4. HAAHAHAHAHA. I've seen similar situations, could make it longer and more detailed.**

**5. Yes (I did it!). No? Awwww.**

**6. Just... I stick to my ships.I WILL GO DOWN WITH THEM. Even if others have canons. (how punny)**

**7. (I'm bad. I needed things okay?)**

**8. I would be interested in making all of these one-shots if you guys wanted.**

**9. I need more couples. : (**

**10. *squeal* **** (I'm a boy. STAHP. I can't help it, the FEEEEELS.)**

******11. Hehehe. I'm bad, need more ideas.**

******12. I can't. I suck at Soulsilver and Dualrival. Oldrival, C********ommoner to an extent.**

******13. I SUCK. It used to be the King Game, but I have no idea what that is, sooo...**

******14. I WANTED TO WRITE** _**RED.**_

**15. Yeah... NO.**

**Misc. info. about couples**

**1. Agencyshipping - married**

**2. Mangaquestshipping - couple/keeping it "secret" (everyone knows, even RED.)**

**3. Specialshipping - Couple, obviously in love. (hint about getting married~)**

**4. Commonershipping - coupleish thing.**

**5. Visorshipping - couple**

**6. Franticshipping - engaged/married**

**7. Oldrivalshipping - couple thing. (in love but never said it because they're cool like that.)**

**8. Dualrivalshipping - couple**

**9. Soulsilvershipping - couple**

**10. That's it. (ChessShipping?) (Touko/Touya or Hilbert/Hilda) - couple.**

**More on this couple as I make another story about them, not Agency.**

**I HOPE MY READERS LIKE POKEMON AS MUCH AS FAIRY TAIL.**

**(FT FANS GO READ POKEMON ADVENTURES)**

**(POKEMON FANS GO WATCH/READ FAIRY TAIL ANIME/MANGA)**

**(MANGA IS BETTER)**


End file.
